Automatic ice makers run essentially continuously using two basic systems. These systems are the coolant recycle refrigerant system and the water/ice system. Fouling problems in the water-ice system do occur which decrease efficiency and require down-time for maintenance and cleaning. The improvements in the ice making machines of this invention greatly curtail the necessity for downtime and provide for cleaning and sterilization of the machine which enhances the continuity and efficiency of operation of ice making machines.